


"No, I haven't seen him."

by Francis_SinBin



Series: Finished Art [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bare Bottom, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Male presenting nipples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francis_SinBin/pseuds/Francis_SinBin
Summary: Created on my phone using Ibis Paint.Sirius needs to talk to Remus and walks in on them.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Series: Finished Art [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982039
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	"No, I haven't seen him."

**Author's Note:**

> My first Snupin picture 🙌


End file.
